


Far Cry 5 One Shots

by RavenGlad



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Far Cry 5 One Shots from my Wattpad account.Requests are open!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! These are my one shots.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The day we met.  
(Joseph seed X reader)

 

I sat and stared into the eyes of this man.  
I did not know who he was, I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.  
"My name is Joseph, and who might you be?" And with that he looked at me, like there was something worth looking at.  
"M-my name is (y/n)" I couldn't hardly get myself to speak because of how beautiful he looked under the sun light.

~Time skip~

I was lying in bed thinking back to when we had first met, I smiled and let out a small giggle "what's so funny" Joseph said as he turned over to look at me.  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the day you found me"  
He smiled "I will never forget the day  
I realized that I loved you" I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him and a thought popped into my head "When did you realize?"  
He sighed.  
"I didn't want to fall in love, but at some point I saw you smile and right then I knew that all I wanted was to be with you. And when we first kissed...I swear when our lips touched I could taste the next sixty years of my life"  
I kissed him again and ran my hand through his hair.  
"You're the best plot twist that could've entered my story" he let out a chuckle and sat up "I would love to just lay around talking about how much I love you, but I have to go meet up with John and Jacob in a few hours."  
I sat up putting my back against the headboard and watched Joseph get dressed "I never said Thank you, did I?"  
He looked confused "For what?"  
"For...well.. everything I guess. I mean I don't know who or what I would've been if we hadn't met  
He walked over to me and gave me a kiss he looked at me while running his thumb over my cheek and smiled.  
"I should be the one thanking you" I put my hand on his "I have to get going now. I love you"  
he walked to the door  
"I love you too, Joseph" I heard him close the front door I smiled and layed back down  
thinking back to the day we first met.

The End


	2. Dinner At Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John forgets something important.

"You're going to be so happy" he said with a smile "But first I gotta make you strong"  
I heard as my husband was freeing a sinner from their past.  
"John could you come here for a minute before you start" I called to him.  
I heard him sigh before he walked to me "what's up?" I looked behind him at the person tied to a chair  
"John, please try to avoid getting blood on you"  
"why?" John said with a confused look on his face, I sighed looking down "you forgot didn't you" "forget what?" I looked back up at him  
"we're supposed to have dinner with faith tonight for our anniversary" 

He put his hand over his face "I'm so sorry I don't know how I forgot..."  
I smiled  
"it's okay. But just so you know, we're supposed to leave at five" he nodded his head  
"okay....what time is it?" I looked at the clock "almost three thirty. How long is this going to take?" He looked over his shoulder at the person in the chair.  
"Hmm... I'm not sure" he looked back at me "but I should be done before we need to leave" I smiled and gave him a kiss and headed for the door and turned around too the person in the chair  
"Don't worry about what he's going to do, trust me it's worth it" I looked over at John and he smiled at me. 

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to find that Jacob had a PTSD attack.

I turn over still half asleep just to find the spot next to me empty.   
I sit up confused and look at the clock on my nightstand  
"Jacob?" I call out, I sigh when there is no response and slowly get out of bed and putting on my robe.  
It's happening again I think to myself and walk to the bathroom I put my hand up to know on the door but I stop myself and just put my ear to the door and hear crying, I reach for the door knob and turn it "Jacob?"   
I say slightly opening the door, I look in to see Jacob sitting on the side of the bathtub with his head in his hands "I'm fine (y/n)...just go back to bed."  
I slowly walk to him kneeling down so I'm at eye level with him and put my hands on his shoulders   
"It's okay, I'm here" he looked down at me "just go back to bed. I'm fine, okay" I place on of my hands on his cheek "Jacob, you're not fine and I'm not going back to bed until you're coming back with me"  
I smile and run a thumb over his cheek "I'll stay right here and we can talk" he closed his eyes.  
"Do you know what it's like to be tortured by your own mind?" I shook my head   
"no I don't..." He opened his eyes and looked at me "the memories....They knock the wind out of me and when I try to sleep all can dream about is the war" I looked down for a moment "are you afraid of your dreams"  
he closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek "yes.." he said quietly.   
I stood up and lightly pressed his head to my chest "do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on the sound of it...everything's okay"  
he looked up at me and I gave him a kiss and pressed my forehead to his.   
"You don't have to suffer through this alone, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" he looked up and smiled "I love you..." I smiled back "I love you too, Jacob"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seek help from the Father so you can tell Faith how you really feel.

I watched Faith as she danced through the white flowers.   
I let out a sigh and smile to myself, I just wish I could tell her how I really feel I think to myself "(y/n)! Come dance with me!" She calls it to me.  
I stand up and walk to her, she lets out a laugh as she grabs my hands and we start dancing.   
As we danced I felt it, that burning coursing through my heart and I felt my cheeks heat up and I stopped dancing.   
Faith looked confused "What's wrong (y/n)?" I took a step back "I just remembered that I...uh I need to go talk to Joseph" she smiled again "oh..okay! just be safe" I gave her a quick hug and got in my car.  
I turned on the radio to try and calm down all the thoughts that were racing through my mind. 

~Time Skip~

I walk into the church "Joseph!" I call out "I'm in here!" I hear Joseph call out from the back room.   
I walk to the door and open it to see Joseph reading his bible.  
"Hey Joseph, can I talk to you?" He puts the Bible down and looks up at me "of course you can" he smiles "have a seat"   
I take a seat and look down at my hands "It's okay, you can talk to me" he says in a soft tone, I feel Joseph put one of his hands on mine,  
I look up at him.   
"Joseph... Is it okay to fall in love with your best friend?" Joseph thought about my question for a minute "No...I don't think there's anything wrongwith it. Why?"  
I looked down for a second  
"I think I'm falling in love with someone..." He smiled at me "Who are you falling in love with?" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes   
"it's Faith...." I whisper.  
Joseph looked at me a little shocked "oh.." he said quietly "I just don't know if I can ever tell her" Joseph tilted his head "why can't you tell her?" I thought for a moment "I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way" Joseph stood up and walked to the door "I'll go pick up Faith and bring her back here and we can tell her together" I stood up and wiped a tear from my cheek "are you sure?" Joseph walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders and smiled "of course I am, she's going to find out sooner or later. So why not just tell her now" I smile up at him "thank you Joseph"   
he walked to the door and left.

~Time Skip~

I was sitting down in one of the church pews, thinking about all the years that Faith and I have been friends when suddenly the doors opened and in walked Joseph and Faith "Hey (y/n)!" Faith said as she walked over to me.   
"The Father said that the two of you wanted to talk to me" I looked over at Joseph and he mouthed you can do it. "Umm... Let's sit down" I say as I motion to the pew I had just been sitting on.  
"Okay?..." Faith says as she sits next to me "Faith....I need to tell you something" Faith smiled "you can tell me anything" I look around to see that Joseph left us alone and I look down "Faith....I love you, and I don't mean like a best friend kind of love. And before you say anything I just need to know that I'm not saying it just to hear it back... I'm saying it so I won't regret not saying it in the future..."  
I looked up at her and she was looking at the floor "Maybe it was your eyes or your smile. It could've been your hair for all I know"   
I let out a small laugh "I just wish that you could hear all the words I'm too afraid to sa-" and then Faith did the simplest thing. She leaned over and kissed me. And the whole world cracked open.   
After about a minute Faith broke our kiss and smiled "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Faith said as she placed a stand of my hair behind my ear.  
I let out a laugh and gave her a hug, but this time it felt different.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have something to tell Joseph.

I took one last drink if my water before seeing the glass on the table.  
"Does Joseph know about the baby?" I looked down and shook my head   
"No he doesn't..."   
I raised my head back up to look at her "I just don't know how to tell him" Faith put her hand on my shoulder and smiled  
"It's okay (y/n)" she shrugged "I mean... It's not like you're not married to him, you can tell him anything" I nodded my head and let out a sigh "I know....It's just that we haven't even really spoke to each other about having children"   
Faith got up from her chair and turned to me "You should probably tell him before he finds you throwing up in the morning"   
I laugh a bit while standing up "Yeah... You're right. I'll try and tell him tonight" I say as Faith and I walk to the door "Don't stress yourself about it, you can do it" I smile  
"Thank you Faith" she gave me a hug "I would do anything for you (y/n)..." I wave goodbye to her when I get into my car.  
                   
  ~Time Skip~

I'm sitting on the couch when Joseph walks into the house.   
I smile and give him a kiss, I look up at him confused "What's wrong Joseph?" I say putting my hand on his cheek.   
Joseph let's out a sigh "Today was little more stressful then I had expected" I run a thumb over his cheek and give him a kiss   
"Why don't we have dinner and afterwards I'll run a bath for you and we can talk about your day"   
he let out another sigh and smiled "A bath really sounds nice right now" I smile up at him "Okay, what do we want for dinner?"   
                  
   ~Time  Skip~

After dinner I go upstairs and turn the water in for Joseph bath, I put a hand on my stomach and remember that I need to tell him about our baby.   
After the water is ready I call for Joseph.   
When he gets in the water and starts talking my mind starts to drift away thinking about when I should tell him "(y/n)?" Joseph says after a few minutes. I shake my head "I'm sorry Joseph...What was that last part?" He sighs and smiles at me "It's okay, it wasn't really that important"   
I sit down on the side of the tub and start washing Joseph's hair and he starts talking again.   
After a few minutes I interrupt him "Joseph?" He turns his head to look at me "yes, (y/n)?" I take a deep breath "Joseph... I'm pregnant" I look at him and he looks shocked   
"Y-you're pregnant?"   
I shake my head yes "How long have you known?" I closed my eyes for a second while thinking   
"hmm... About two weeks, but it feels like it's been forever" Joseph looked like he had realized something "what am I doing? You should be the one taking a bath!"   
Joseph gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist and turns to me "you've probably been stressed about having to tell me and I just walk into the house and start talking your ear off about my problems!"   
I let out a laugh and stand up "Joseph it's fine, I don't need a bath"   
he walks over and puts both of his hands on my shoulders   
"from now on I'll do the cleaning and cooking, you just sit back and relax" he says, walking me to our bedroom "now you lay down and I'll go do the dishes" I raise my eyebrow at him "Joseph, you're still in a towel"  
he looks down at himself for a second and goes to the dresser and gets some pajama pants for himself and turns to me "Just lay down (y/n), I can handle it" he walks over to me and gives me a kiss "I love you (y/n)" I smile   
"I love you too" I watch Joseph as we walks down the stairs and lay down on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

    The End.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make an unexpected acquaintance

I had gotten rid of Faith and yesterday I took care of John.  
I should probably deal with Joseph...nah I need to take a break from death.   
I thought to myself while getting my fishing pole out.   
After while I hear someone walking behind me. I quickly turn around, I was surprised to see a handsome man with red hair "what do you want?" I say to him. He looks confused "You're the deputy right?" I put a hand up to block out some of the sunlight so I can see him better "Do I wanna answer that question?" He smiles while walking towards me "I figured you were..." He tilted his head "you don't look how I thought you would" I was taken aback "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He laughs "yes, that was a compliment. Do you have an extra fishing pole?" Still a little surprised I point over to my truck "Y-yeah I get another one in the truck" He walks over to the truck and for a moment I reach to get my gun but I can't pick it up Why can't I grab it I think to myself "What's wrong?" I shake my head "N-nothings wrong I was just in thought..." I look up and see that his jacket says the name   
'J. Seed' "you're not Joseph....So who are you?" He smiled "I'm his older brother Jacob" he said while putting the bait on the hook, he looked over at me "You killed my brother and my sister.... But you don't seem bad" I looked down "I'm sorry.... Everyone around kept telling me that it was the right thing to do" I sat on the ground "but when I was doing it....It didn't feel like the right thing" Jacob sat next to me on the grass. After a while of talking Jacob turned to me "What time is it?" Jacob looked down at his watch "it's almost five o'clock" he looked over at me "do you wanna have dinner at my house?" I laughed "are you gonna torture and kill me?" He shook his head "no...as I said before you don't seem bad." I smiled "yeah, why not" 

                          
   ~Time Skip~

After dinner and a few hours of laughter while getting to know each other I let out a chuckle "could you imagine if your brother saw us together" he laughed "what about if 'your resistance' saw us" I laughed again "I don't know what would be worse" I felt my heart warm up Why do I keep feeling like this I thought to myself "Are you okay?" Jacob says a little confused "y-yeah I'm fine, I just started to feel a little off" I looked down at my hands "I should probably get going before they start to question my absence" I stand up and grab my jacket. Jacob stands up as well and walks me to my truck "do you wanna go fishing again tomorrow?" I smile cheerfully "of course, I would love to" I get in and start the truck "oh, and (y/n)" I look over "yeah Jacob?" He scratches the back of his neck "be safe...Okay"  
I smile "I'll be safe"

                    
~Five Months later~ 

Jacob and I had been seeing each other for what felt like forever now and I don't know if I've ever been happier in my life.  
Wait what's that sound? I thought you myself. I run over to the front door and look outside to see Jacob landing his plane not that far from in front of my house. I walk outside and throw my hands up "What are you doing!" I yell to him when he shuts the plane off "What's wrong (y/n)?" Jacob says letting out a laugh, I walk towards him and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder "Jacob! I have neighbors, you can't just do that" he put his arm around my shoulders "well (y/n), there are two things that we could do today" I looked up at him "and what would that be?" He looked down at me "well first...we could go fishing again. Or we could just spend the day at my house" I stopped walking "Jacob...I need to talk to you" he turned to me "A-are you okay? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and smiled "No Jacob, nothing's wrong" he sighed in relief "I was just thinking that before we go further with our relationship...I need to talk to your brother" Jacob looked confused "And why would you wanna do that?" I thought for a moment "I wanna try and make things right between us so all of us can be happy" Jacob smiled and put his hands on my cheeks "Are you sure you wanna do that?" I smiled and kissed him "Jacob...I would do anything for you"   
Jacob smiled warmly "And I would do the same for you (y/n)...." I looked over at the plane and chuckled "can we stop by your place first and just take your truck instead of the plane" Jacob laughed   
"yeah...That would probably be best"

  ~Time Skip~

Jacob and I sat in the truck looking at the church "Do you think that there are people in there that are gonna try and kill me?" Jacob thought about my question for a second "Hmm... I'm not sure" He looked over at me and grabbed my hand "I'll walk you inside just in case" We got out of the truck and headed for the church doors. Jacob turned to me "Are you sure you wanna do this alone?" I looked up at him and nodded my head "of course I'm sure..." he opened the door to see that it's empty. "Okay...." I say while taking a few steps in "Joseph?" I call out a little shocked no to see him standing in the center of the room "I'm right here" I quickly turn around to see Joseph standing a little behind Jacob. "Joseph...this is (y/n)" Joseph looked at Jacob "I know who she is...but what does she want" I walked over to them "Joseph, I would like to talk to you" Joseph looked at Jacob "Is this a trick" Jacob shook his head "No Joseph...Trust me this isn't a trick" Joseph walked up to me "Well...come with me and let's talk" I nodded my head and followed Joseph to a room in the back of the church and sat down across from him "Joseph...I know I killed John and Faith" I looked down "and you probably hate me for everything that I've done...but I don't blame you for it" I looked up at him for a second "But your brother..." I let out a small laugh "It was a complete accident that we met...And since then I've never been so happy in my life"  
I smiled with the image of Jacobs face still in my mind "Do you love him?..."  
I nodded my head   
"Yes...I love him. It's like he speaks a language only our hearts understand"   
I saw Joseph smile and he put his hand on my shoulder   
"I already know..." I got confused "W-what?" Joseph laughed "Jacob told me everything about the two of you" I tilted my head "When did he tell you?" Joseph smiled cheerfully "When the two of you first met and fished together, I guess he was so happy that he couldn't keep it to himself" I shook my head. That man... I thought to myself "I think he wants to marry you" I felt surprised "D-did he tell you that?" Joseph stared off for a moment "No, he didn't...I can just tell because of how he talks about you" I smiled   
"Are you okay with us being together?"  
Joseph looked at me "Jacob said you didn't seem bad...I think he's right about you" I stood up and gave Joseph a hug. He seemed surprised but he hugged back  
"Thank you Joseph..."

~One Year Later~

"Jacob...wake up" I patted my husband's shoulder. I saw his eyes flutter open and I smiled "Good morning" Jacob rubbed his eyes "morning (y/n)" he said while sitting up "Jacob..." He looked confused "yes?" I took a deep breath "Jacob, I'm pregnant" His eyes widened with excitement "R-really?" He looked me up and down "are you sure?" I laugh at his comment "Yes Jacob, I'm sure" I smile as I watch Jacob get out it bed "Hey Jacob.." He turned to me "Yeah?"   
I put my hand on my stomach "You're gonna be a really good Dad..." Jacob sat on the bed and put his hand over mine "Do you really think so?" I leaned and gave him a kiss "Of course I do..." And then I realized "when should we tell Joseph?" Jacob stood up again "how about after breakfast" I stood up with him    
"sounds good"

~One year later~

I stepped into the kitchen holding my daughter Faye on my hip "Are the two of you sure that you can handle making the cake?" Jacob and Joseph looked over at me obviously stressed, Jacob signed "yes (y/n)...we can handle it" I laughed and Joseph walked over picking Faye up "How's my little angel" I heard Joseph say while walking into the other room  
"Jacob, I can help you" I say while putting my hand on his cheek, Jacob sighed "I just didn't think that it would be so hard to make something like this" I let out another laugh "It doesn't have to be perfect. It's just her first birthday, Faye isn't going to remember it" I get on my tippy toes and kiss Jacobs forehead "yeah...I guess you're right"  
I smile "so...what step are we on for this" Jacob picked up the recipe "I just need to put the cake in the oven and while that's baking we can start the frosting" I grab the recipe from his hand "how about we just do a simple buttercream frosting?" Jacob looked confused "I don't thinl I know how to do that" I put my hand on his shoulder "It's okay, I can do it" Jacob walked over to the fridge "Just tell me what to grab and I'll help" 

~30 Minutes Later~ 

"Jacob! Do you have the candle?"  
Jacob walks over to the counter "Yeah, it's right here" Jacob puts the candle in the center of the cake.  
I step back and look at it "Jacob...I think we did really good" Jacob smiled down at me "It wouldn't have turned out so good if you hadn't stepped in" I laughed "Joseph! You can bring Faye in now" I watched the two of them walk in and I felt so happy seeing all of them and then I thought to myself If you had asked my two years ago where I would see myself in two years, I wouldn't have ever guessed that I would be here...

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and find Joseph in the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs. walking into the kitchen I see Joseph at the sink washing the dishes, I walked behind him and put my arms around his waist "What are you doing up so early?" I said and Joseph turned around to face me "I couldn't sleep so I just decided to do some cleaning around the house" I kissed his forehead "do you want some coffee?" I say to him and he nods his head "I would absolutely love some coffee right now" Joseph said letting out a laugh, I walked across the kitchen an started making the coffee after a minute I turned around and watched Joseph for a minute, He looks so cute when he's focused. I think to myself while opening a cabinet and grabbing two coffee mugs and setting them down

~A Few Minutes Later~

I looked up at Joseph while we were sitting on the couch in silence drinking our coffee, I noticed some goosebumps on Joseph's arms "Here, let's share the blanket" I said covering him with half of the blanket and laying my head on his shoulder "Why are you so comfy?" I said laughing a bit "I didn't think that I was comfy" I grabbed his mug out of his hand and sat it down on the coffee table. I layed back on couch and pulled Joseph's arm so he would lay his head on my chest "(Y/n) what are you doing?" Joseph said trying to sit up, but I just pull him back down "Joseph, we never get to just lay around and cuddle" Joseph looked at me a little confused "So?..." He said. I put my hand on his cheek "We're just gonna lay here and cuddle all day" Joseph laughed "I guess if that's what you wanna do, then that's what we'll do..." I gave Joseph another kiss and layed back down. 

The End.

(Authors Note)

Hey, sorry that this chapter is so short and that I didn't get to update yesterday, I ended up being very busy, Wich is kind of out of the ordinary.


	8. Chapter 8

"John! Are you even listening to me?" I say trying to get John's attention "No, I didn't hear you" John said turning his head to me. I scoffed and started to walk away from him "(Y/n), I didn't mean to make you upset..." John sighed "Please come back" I took a deep breath and sighed, I walked over to John "it's okay, let's go to bed. We can talk about it tomorrow" John nodded in agreement. I held John's hand as we walked upstairs

~Next Morning~

When I woke up I saw that John wasn't in bed. Did he already leave? I thought to myself while I slipped on my robe and walked down the hallway, I hear a noise come from the kitchen "John?..." I get no response. I walked slowly in to the room. I see John making breakfast and humming a song, I lean against the door frame and watch him "(Y/n), I know you're there" John said turning around "I wasn't trying to be sneaky if that's what you think" I walked over to John and gave him a peck on the lips "You're such a amazing husband"  
John let out a chuckle and started making plates for us. After a minute he handed me one of the plates and we sat down at the table, John looked up at me "So...What did you want to talk about last night?" I looked down for a moment remembering the events that took place before we went to bed. I looked up at him "John,   
Y-you're gonna be a Dad..." I saw his eyes start to tear up "I'm gonna be a Dad?" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes "Yes John..." I grabbed his hands and kissed him "I love you..." I smiled and wiped a tear off his cheek

~Nine months Later~

I woke up feeling the worst pain that I had ever felt, I reached over and started to shake John's arm. John sat up quickly too check on me "(Y/n), Are you okay!" I grabbed his arm and John rushed over to my side of the bed and John helped me stand up, when I stood up I saw a wet spot on the bed. I took a deep breath "John, I'm pretty sure the baby's ready" John helped me walk to the truck 

~The Next Morning~

I woke up and saw John sitting next to the bed holding our baby, I smiled "Good morning..." John looked up at me "Hey...How are you feeling?" I shrugged "I guess I'm okay" John laughed "Can I hold him..." John nodded his head and handed me the baby "I promised myself that I wouldn't feel like this.." I felt my eyes start to well up. John got on the bed next to me "Hey... It's okay" John wiped a tear from my cheek and kissed me "I love you (Y/n)..."   
I looked up at him and smiled   
"I love you too John."

The End.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jacob!" I call out trying to catch up with him "Yeah?" Jacob said turning around "What's up" I scratched the back of my neck "Someone just informed me that a few days ago one of the judges had a litter of puppies and they want us to go decide what we want done with them" Jacob had a stern expression on his face "We want them trained" He said obviously stressed. I sighed "that's what I told them, but they insist on us checking them out..." Jacob rolled his eyes "Okay, let's go" 

~Time Skip~

Jacob and I got out of the truck and a lady walked up to us "S-sir she had the puppies over here" she motioned to a shed "if you would just fallow me..." She said, I could tell that she was afraid of Jacob. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled "Thank you, miss" she walked us over to the shed "You can go now" Jacob said to the lady, she just nodded her head and left. I kneeled down to the puppies "They're so adorable.." Jacob kneeled down next to me "Yeah... I guess" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "You know you don't always have to keep up your 'tough guy' thing,  
it's just me here"   
Jacob sighed and started to pet one of the puppies "I guess they're pretty cute" I smiled and nudged him "I think that one likes you" Jacob let out a chuckle when one of the puppies started to lick his hand. "Jacob...I know you might not want to..But can we-" Jacob cut me off "Yes, we can keep him" I giggled happily and stood up, Jacob picked the puppie up and we walked out of the shed. "We're going to keep this one, just train the others" Jacob said to one of the men, We got into the truck and went home.

~Later That Night~

I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth thinking about what we could name the puppy "Hey Jacob, what do you think about naming him Ares?" I waited for a minute "Jacob?..."   
I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jacob asleep cuddling with the puppy. I finished brushing my teeth and layed down next to them and kissed them both on the forehead.   
I'll ask him about the name in the morning.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

"If violence is the only language you choose to speak, then I'll speak your language." Faith said as she took my king piece, ending our game of chess. "You do that everytime we play this" I sighed, Faith laughed "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself" she said while running a thumb over my cheek. I stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?" I heard Faith walk over, I saw her lean against the door frame "hmm..." She walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it. "I'm not sure" I leaned against the counter. "If you don't want anything that's fine, I was just asking" Faith closed the cabinet door and walked over to me "We could go up to the roof and look at the stars" I let out a chuckle. "If that's what you wanna do" ~Time Skip~ "Aren't they beautiful?" Faith said while looking at the sky. " I sighed and looked over at Faith "How did I ever get lucky enough to meet you..." Faith laughed and grabbed my hand and kissed it "Meeting you was like hearing a song and knowing that I could hear it a million times over and never get bored" Faith said with a smile. I leaned over and kissed her, and I noticed her shivering "Do you wanna go inside?" Faith nodded " yeah, I'm getting pretty cold" I helped Faith stand up and we went inside. "I didn't realize how late it was" Faith said. I looked up at the clock "yeah...We should probably get some sleep now" I grabbed Faith's hand as well walked down the hallway. When we got into bed I tucked the blankets around her and gave her another kiss "Goodnight (Y/n)..." Faith said as she yawned, I let out a laugh "Goodnight Faith"

The End.


	11. Chapter 11

I was laying in bed half asleep when suddenly I heard Joseph start to sing  
"Amazing Grace. How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me..." He sung softly. I got confused and turned over "Joseph?..." I whispered and I didn't get a response. I sat up and reached for the lamp on the bedside table, I felt Joseph start to turn over so I stopped for a moment to see if he woke up. When I knew he was still asleep I turned the lamp on and looked at him. Joseph was lying on his stomach with the thin sheet only covering him from the waist down, giving me a perfect view of his back tattoo and scars. I smiled to myself while running my hand over his back, I turned the lamp off and kissed his shoulder. I got into the sleeping position that I was in before, I felt Joseph start to move again and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled himself closer to me. I smiled and put my hand on his head and running my fingers through his hair as I drifted off to sleep.

~Next Morning~ 

I got out of bed and stretched my arms. I walked to the bathroom and leaned on the doorway, watching Joseph button his shirt "Good morning" Joseph said and gave me a kiss and I let out a laugh remembering what happened the previous night. Joseph looked confused "What's up?" I smiled "last night you started singing in your sleep" He looked even more confused "I was singing on my sleep?" I nodded my head "Yeah, it was pretty cute and after you were done singing you wrapped your arm around me" Joseph smiled "what was I singing?" I straightened his shirt collar "you were singing Amazing Grace." Joseph let out a chuckle "Yep, that sounds like me" I wrapped my arms around his neck "You should sing more,   
you're actually pretty good"  
Joseph laughed again "maybe I could put on a concert for you" he said while walking out of the room  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind that!"  
I called out to him. 

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

(Warning: Story about past abuse)

I screamed at the top of my lungs,   
I begged and begged,  
but he didn't listen.   
John grabbed my chin and made me look at him   
"Shh...Deputy (Y/n), you're supposed to be strong remember?"  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek   
"T-that story you told..About your parents beating you till all you could only say 'yes'..." John let go of my chin and leaned against the table that sat next to me and crossed his arms "What about it?"  
I closed my eyes   
"I k-know exactly how that feels..." I heard John grab a chair and sit down in front of me "How?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him "I had been dating this guy named Ryan, he treated me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world and after a year of us being together I moved in with him..." I blinked away some tears remembering everything.   
"After I moved in...He became someone completely different. He started to talk down to me" John leaned forward "what would he say to you?" I looked up thinking about his question "He would tell me that I was pathetic and how I was ruining everything...And whenever I would get upset he would say 'So you're gonna cry now? Just pack your shit and get out of my house' and him saying that would make me cry even harder" I let out a small laugh "He would hold me and tell me that he was so sorry and that he loved me...I was so stupid for thinking that he was telling me the truth" I looked at John and he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms "And then about two months later I found out that I was pregnant...I was gonna leave him, but I think he found the pregnancy test" John tilted his head "What makes you think he found it?" I sighed "because the next night he asked me to marry him...I said No and he got really mad, he hit me so I slapped him and he grabbed a plate and smashed it against my head. I fell onto the floor and he kneeled down next to me" I leaned as close to John as I could "And said 'So is that a No or a Yes' I tried to stop myself from crying because I worried that I had lost the baby. I told him 'Yes Ryan, I'll marry you'....The night before your wedding you're not supposed to see your significant other...So the night before the wedding I got one of his friends to tell me what room he was in" I took a deep breath and leaned back in my seat "I went to his room and put a pillow over his face....after I knew that he was gone I sat on the bed and just looked at him...I found out a second later that his 'best man' was in the room as well and he called the cops and got me arrested" I let out a chuckle "I ended up on trial for murder, but luckily I know enough about the law that I can defend myself in court" John looked confused "What happened with your baby..." I looked to the side "My mother has custody of her..." John got up from his chair and untied me. I got confused "W-what are you doing?" John grabbed my hands and helped me stand up "I'm letting you go..." I shook my head and looked up at him "Why?" John placed a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled "Because you confessed to one of your greatest sins..." He walked me past his men and to the front door "Now...Deputy (Y/n), you go back to your 'resistance' and if you ever want to come back and confess again...I'll be right here"  
I smiled "But even if you don't want to...I'm sure that we'll see each other again" John kissed my cheek and I walked started to walk away.   
Maybe I will go back...

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob and I had been living with each other for a few months, we were really happy being with each other. After a while I noticed that Jacob was becoming more and more distant, so we had a long talk and decided to separate for a while and then see if we wanted to get back together...but when I left I didn't tell Jacob where I would be going, But I went to Holland Valley and all that happened about four months ago and I figured that Jacob would've gave up on me by now. I got out if bed and headed into the bathroom, I was about to step into the shower when I heard someone knock on the front door. I grabbed my robe and put it on while walking down the hallway, I opened the door just to see a bouquet of flowers on the front step. I picked them up and saw a note attached to it.

Dear (Y/n), I don't think that I can go on much longer without you. I don't have the strength to stop loving you,  
Will you please consider coming home with me. - Jacob

I smiled while reading the note but then had the realization. How did he know where I was. I started to walk back into the house when I heard Jacob call out "Did you read it?" I got startled by hearing his voice and turned around to see Jacob sitting in a tree "Yes I read it...How long have you been up there?" I watched as he climbed down and walked over to me and shrugged "since about five this morning" I let out a laugh "How did you know that I was living out here?"  
Jacob leaned against the door frame "When you first left I had some people fallow you so I could make sure that you would be okay." I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at the ground "you didn't have to do that..." I heard Jacob let out a chuckle and he paused for a moment "So...are you gonna come back?" I looked up at him "After all this...Why wouldn't I come back" Jacob sighed in relief and walked into the house "Come on, I'll help you pack up" I followed him into the house "My suitcase is in the closet over there. I'm gonna go get dressed"

~The Next Morning~

I finished unpacking my stuff back into Jacob's house and felt him wrap his arms around my waist "I'm so happy that you're back" Jacob said as he kissed my neck "I felt like I was losing my damn mind without you"  
I turned around to face Jacob and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Yeah...I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you in the tree." Jacob laughed and gave me a hug "Promise me that we'll never do something stupid like that ever again..." I said hugging Jacob tighter   
"I promise..."

The End


	14. Chapter 14

The last thing I ever wanted was a husband. Everyone saw Joseph Seed as 'The Father' so Joseph decided that he needed a wife by his side to be 'The Mother' I'm a little scared that Joseph is going to want me to marry him, because I have been friends with His brothers for quite some time now and John always talks about how Joseph and I would be really good for each other, whenever he would say stuff like that I would just give him a friendly punch on the shoulder and brush off his comments. But this morning the phone started ringing and I picked up the phone. "Hey (Y/n), it's John. Joseph and I would like it if you would come down to the church...So we could talk about some things" I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed, I waited a second before holding it back up. "Yeah...I'll be there in a bit" I could hear that John was smiling   
"O-oh, okay...uh..be safe" he hung up on me. I sighed again and headed for the door

~Time Skip~

I opened the doors to the church to see John and Joseph standing at the end of the room. They looked up at me and I saw Joseph smile as John walked over to me with a grin on his face, He grabbed my arm and walked me over to Joseph and he grabbed my hands.  
"(Y/n), I know that you and I don't know each other that well...but based on everything that John has told me about you..I-" I put my hand up to stop Joseph from speaking "Y-you want me to marry you..." Joseph was taken aback by what I  said "was it that obvious?" I took a step back and felt my cheeks get hot "Can you give me sometime before I answer you..." Joseph looked down and nodded his head "Yes..take as much time as you need" and with that I quickly walked out of the church and went home.

~Later That Night~

I layed in bed thinking about what I should do about Joseph's proposal when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey (Y/n)." John said as I moved out of the way so he could walk in "Hey John..." I said while closing the door and walking to the couch, I put my arm out "have a seat" John sighed as he sat down, he looked up at me "You made Joseph upset" I sat down next to him "I didn't mean to upset him...It's just kinda scary.." John turned to me "What's scary?" I threw my hands up "All of it...I mean..I don't know Joseph. How does he expect me to instantly agree to marrying him" John closed his eyes "You might not know Joseph...But Joseph knows you" I got confused "W-what do you mean" John opened his eyes and looked at me "Joseph has been watching you..." I quickly stood up and took a step back "He's been watching me? How long has this been going on?" John stood up with me "When you first showed up...Joseph told me that God sent you here to be with him" I walked over to the window and closed the blinds "And how is that supposed to help me want to marry him?" John walked over and grabbed my hands "(Y/n), Joseph to me that he loves you" I pulled my hands away "But we hadn't ever spoke to each other before today" I leaned against the wall and put my hand on my forehead "(Y/n)...you need to calm down a bit" I sighed "This has been happening since I got here?"  his head "known about what?" John crossed his arms and looked down "I wanted to tell you sooner...I'm sorry" I slid down the wall to sit on the floor and John sat next to me "(Y/n), Think about it...if you marry Joseph you'll never have to worry about anything. If you tell him about something you want, you'll already have it" I put my head down "I don't care about getting something that I want...it's just..if Joseph and I spent at least a day or two together maybe I will feel different about the whole thing" John grabbed my hands and pulled me up "I can go talk to Joseph and make that happen" I shook my head "No, I should do it" John nodded his head "It would probably be best to just do it tomorrow" I let out a chuckle "Yeah...I'm pretty tired" 

~A Few Days Later~

A few days ago I spoke with Joseph, and we decided that we would spend some time together before we made any quick decisions. But last night he told me that he needed me to answer his proposal, I'm going to give him my answer tonight when we have dinner. I was in the dining room setting up the table and I heard a knock at the door and I felt my heart flutter. I didn't think that I would ever feel this way about him, I opened the door to see Joseph standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hey (Y/n)" I smiled and let him in. "Food will be done in a second, go ahead and have a seat at the table" I said while closing the door and following Joseph to the dining room. 

~Time Skip~ 

Joseph and I were sitting at the table finishing our food. I took a deep breath before saying "Joseph...I've been thinking about your proposal..." Joseph looked up at me   
"I'll marry you..." Joseph looked surprised "Y-you will?" I nodded my head and Joseph kneeled down in front of me and pulled a box out from his pocket "(Y/n)...You and I are going to be so happy together. And I'll do my best to make you happy for as long as you live" he opened the box to reveal a emerald ring surrounded by four diamonds. Joseph took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger. "Joseph...it's beautiful" I said breathlessly "I had it specially made for you" I smiled and put my hands on Joseph's face, giving him a kiss. 

~One Year Later~

I sat down on the bed and watched Joseph get into his pajamas. "Joseph?..." He looked over at me "Yeah" I crossed my legs and tilted my head "Do you think that it's kinda strange that we got married so quickly" Joseph shook his head and kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my knees "No I don't...I think everything timed out perfectly" I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss   
"Yeah I think so too..."

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat there at the table listening to John talk about his method of cleansing someone.   
"And usually by the end of it they pass out" John said while he leaned back in his chair "Wow, that's disgusting...You're lucky that you're cute" I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand and John let out a laugh, leaned over and rested his hand on mine that was resting on the table. I felt my cheeks start to heat up as John leaned in closer to me, my eyes darted back and forth looking into his. And just as I closed my eyes there was a knock at the door, my eyes opened wide and all I could do was just look into his eyes. John let out a irritated sigh and went to the door, I sat back in my chair and listened to the conversation that was going on in the next room. "Jacob, you can't just snow up uninvited" I stood up and walked to the doorway and watched John talk to his brother "Why can't I? It's not like you're ever doing anything important" I held back from laughing as I saw John get more and more irritated with his brother "Jacob...I'm having dinner right now" Jacob crossed his arms. "And who are you having dinner with?" John motioned over to me and Jacob turned around, I noticed that his eyes got slightly bigger as I walked over and held my hand out to him "Hi, I'm (Y/n). You must be John's brother Jacob" I said while shaking his hand. "When did the two of you meet?" Jacob said while letting go of my hand and looking at John. "We met each other while we were in college" John said sitting down on the couch. "We actually didn't get along with each other" I said letting out a laugh. "Why didn't you get along?" I sat down next to John "We didn't really see eye to eye level on certain law opinions" Jacob laughed and sat across from us. "So...What fixed all of your disagreements" I looked over at John and thought for a second. "I'm not really sure what happened...I think we ran into each other after we graduated and started talking" I looked at Jacob and shrugged "I guess we were able to set aside our differences and just see each other as humans" John grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We started dating and one day we were on a date and John told me about Joseph contacting him and I helped him make the decision to go with Joseph" I looked over at John and smiled "and a while later I got a call from John and he told me what was going on over here and I told John that I would be right by his side..." I looked back at Jacob and smiled "And now we're here" I said with a laugh. Jacob stood up "Well, I would love to stay and chat...But I should probably let the two of you continue with your date" John stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug "It was very nice to meet you" I looked up at Jacob and smiled, and Jacob returned the smile, nodding his head and walking over to John. I saw Jacob put his hand on John's shoulder and whisper something in his ear and walk out the door and John closed it behind him. "What did he whisper to you?" I said while tilting my head. John laughed "He told me that I should do whatever I can to keep you around" I laughed "Yeah, you should. It'll be the best decision of your life" John walked over and put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll try my best..." John pulled me closer   
"Now...where were we" 

The End.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked down the hallway of the home that Jacob and I own to see Joseph and Jacob in the living room standing around a cardboard box. I slowly approached them and looked down into the box and to my surprise, there's a baby laying in the box wrapped in a little blue blanket and a note taped to one of the corners, I picked up the note.

'His name is Caius, please take care of my son.'

I looked over at Joseph and put the note down. "Where did he come from?" Joseph shifted his stance and pushed up his yellow tinted aviator sunglasses. "I found him on the front step of the church" I took a step back and put a hand on my hip. "What are you gonna do?" Jacob sighed and I looked up at him. "Joseph wants us to take him in..." Joseph put his hands up. "In my defense, I don't really know how Faith would be with taking care of a baby...and who knows how John would be" I sighed and looked at Jacob. "He's right...but we don't have a room for him, and we don't even have a crib or anything like that" Joseph sighed. "If I get the things that the two of you need to take care of him....will you take care of Caius for just a week or two and if you don't want him after that...I'll figure something out" I looked over at Jacob, he gave me an angry look, so I smacked his arm. "What was that for?" Jacob said rubbing his arm. "We're going to take care of Caius and you're not going to complain, okay?" Jacob sighed. "Okay..." I looked at the Caius sleeping in the box, I smiled and ran a finger over his tiny cheek. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Jacob had left the rook. "Thank you, (y/n)" Joseph said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Joseph, It's no problem...I've actually been thinking about kids lately, but I was too scared to bring it up with Mr. grumpy pants over there" I said letting out a laugh. Joseph smiled and gave me a hug. "Well...perhaps this is God answering you're prayers" I smiled while pulling away from the hug. "Perhaps it is.."  I walked Joseph to the door and let him out. "Once again, thank you" I leaned on the doorway. "You don't have to thank us Joseph.." he smiled and began to walk away, and I closed the door and walked back over to the cardboard box. I reached in and picked up Caius. "Jacob is going to love you." I said kissing his forehead. "Trust me." ~A Few Weeks Later~ After a while I noticed that Jacob had started to warm up to having Caius in our home. I sat on the couch feeding Caius his last bottle before putting him to bed. I looked over at Jacob. "Hey Jacob." Jacob looked up at me. "Yeah, (Y/n)?." I looked down at Caius for a moment and looked back up at Jacob. "Could you feed Caius the rest of the bottle and try to get him to sleep so I can take a quick shower?" Jacob looked down at Caius and then back up at me. "...I can try" I smiled and got up, handing Caius over to Jacob. "It's not that hard...you just have to be gentle with him." I gave Jacob a kiss and walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. ~20 Minutes Later~ I opened the bathroom door and put my towels in the clothes hamper and started down the hallway. What's that? I thought to myself and paused in the doorway to the living room and saw Jacob standing at the window rocking Caius in his arms. "Only you...can make this world seem right" I felt my heart warm up as I realized that I've never heard Jacob sing before. Jacob turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" He said in a hushed tone. "I just walked in" I lied, because I know that Jacob would probably be embarrassed. "Is he asleep?" I said walking over to the two of them. "Yeah, he fell asleep a few minutes ago..." I nodded. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Jacob nodded his head. I smiled and we walked to our room. I watched Jacob put Caius into the crib, I walked over and kissed Caius on the forehead. I went over to the bed and turned the lamp off.  "I love you.." I heard Jacob whisper, I looked over and saw Jacob leaned over the crib. I pulled the covers aside and watched Jacob as he got in the bed next to me. "Is it safe to assume that Caius is staying with us?" I said in a low whisper. Jacob Chuckled "Yeah..I think so." The End.


	17. Chapter 17

I flopped down on the couch and looked over at the clock on the wall. 

3:25 p.m.

Maybe I should go for a walk and and see if that helps cure my boredom. I think to myself while standing up I reach over and grab a jacket, my pistol and head out the door. After about thirty minutes of walking through the woods I start to hear something. Is that music? I thought to myself. I keep on walking in the direction of the sound, I stop to listen for a second. But it's not even the weekend yet, why is someone blasting music so loudly on a weekday? I start to walk faster. I stop when I get through the trees. Is that smoke? I look around and see a man standing on the roof of a trailer, holding a flamethrower. What is going on? I think as I walk over to the trailer. "Hey!" I shout up to him, and he doesn't hear me. I walk around the trailer and find a spot to climb up on. "Hey!" I shout again and he pointed the flamethrower at me. "You'll never take me alive! Oh, you're not here to mess with me? Cool, sorry." He scratched the back of his neck and held out his hand. "I'm Charlemagne Victor Boshaw...but you can just call me Sharky." I let out a slightly nervous laugh.   
"I'm (Y/n) (L/n)...What's going on here?" Sharky put his arms out. "Welcome to the Disco Inferno, it's my special place where I can just be me without the prying eyes of my P.O. or witnesses or law enforcement types. Here is where I am free to unleash my fire and mayhem in a pants free, consequence free environment. I have pants on now, yes. But who know what the next half hour, fourty-five minutes hold." He smirked and winked at me. "Got a sweet-ass sound system rigged for 110 decibels of the hottest music ever created. Every time I crank it up man, those dipshit cult angels, they just come runnin' and I can't tell if they love it or hate it, but I'm telling you it's sure fun to melt their faces off." He chuckled. "But don't worry man the angels, they're already brain dead, I'm just givin' them a glorious send off to Disco heaven man," Sharky pointed at me. "You wanna help?" I put my hands up and laughed. "Why not! It sounds like fun to me." Sharky smiled.   
"It's good fun, man.   
I promise not to tell anyone, we don't even  have to wear pants or nothing. I supply the music and I use the flamethrower to make'em dance. And you use your...I don't know whatever it is you got, but let's burn this mother down!" Sharky reached over to the speaker and started the music. I turned around and saw the cult angels start running towards us, I aimed at one of them and   
shot it in the head...

~Time Skip~

After a few hours of flame throwing and Disco fun, Sharky and I were laying down in the grass just talking and laughing. "...And then I said 'It's called a sense of humor, you should get one.' Man, the look on his face..." I turned on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. "You really said that to your parole officer?" Sharky laughed and nodded his head. "Yep...it was great.." I turned and layed down on my back again and turned my head to look at him. "You're weird." Sharky's smile shifted into a slight frown. "Sorry..." I sat back up again and faced him. "N-no...I meant it as a compliment" His expression softened and we sat in silence for a minute. I pointed at his right forearm. "You have a tattoo?" Sharky looked at his arm, sat up and lifted his sleeve. "Yeah, I've had it for quite some time now. What'd you think?" I ran my fingers over the flames on his arm and smiled. "It's really cool..." I sighed. "I've always wanted to get a tattoo." Sharky put his sleeve back. "Why haven't you gotten any?" I shrugged. "I haven't been able to come up with something that I would really wanna get...Do you know what time it is?" Sharky let out a chuckle. "I have no idea, but I'm starving." I laughed. "Yeah, same." Sharky looked over at me "You wanna come back to my place and get something to eat?"  
I nodded happily and smiled.  
"I would absolutely love to."

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jacob!" I call out, throwing the door to the St Francis Veterans Center. I take a few steps into the building and some men with guns start to approach me. "Where's Jacob?" The men look at each other and back at me. "Jacob is busy. He doesn't want to see anyone" I roll my eyes and push past them. "Sorry boys, but you can't stop me from seeing him." I walked down the hallway and stopped in front the the door that I knew he would be behind. I looked down and straightened out my dress that matched the same one that Faith used to wear, I sighed and knocked. "I thought I said that I didn't want to see anyone" I heard Jacob sigh. I opened the door. "You can say that all you want Jacob, but you can't refuse to see your last living sister" I closed the door and walked over to Jacob. "How are you doing?" I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders. "I guess I'm okay." I patted him on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in the corner of the room and gasped. "Jacob! Why is someone in the corner?" Jacob laughed and walked over to the man, his face was bruised and he had dirt all over himself. "(Y/n), this is Peaches" Jacob grabbed the man roughly and pushed him towards me. I put my hands up and caught him before he could fall on me. "Jacob, you're not keeping this man...are you?" Jacob laughed. "Of course I am, Peaches is th-" Jacob stopped talking when we heard gunshots outside. Jacob sighed. "(Y/n), keep an eye on Peaches. I'll go check it out." I moved the hair out of 'Peaches' eyes. "What's your real name?" He looked down for a moment. "P-pratt..." I put my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Well, Pratt...I'm going to do something a little crazy, but you'll have to trust me." He looked confused. "What are you gonna do?" I grabbed his hands. "I'm gonna get you out of here." I walked to the door and looked up and down the hallway. I looked back at him. "Take my hand." Pratt grabbed my hand and I walked us out of the room. We walked down the hallway for a minute and then heard Jacob shout. "I'll take care of it! Just give me a minute." I looked around frantically and then spotted a closet. I gripped Pratt's hand and opened the closet door. "Get in." I mouthed to him. The two of us got in the closet, I closed the door and put my ear to it. I could hear Jacob walk by, I listened till I couldn't hear him. I opened the door. "Come on." I whispered, we ran to the entrance of the building and the two men from earlier stepped out in front of us. "Where do you think you're going with him?" I looked at Pratt and then back at the men. "Peaches here wanted fresh air...so I'm taking him outside." The men looked a little confused but let us past them anyway. "What's wrong with the two of you?! Don't let them get away!" I heard Jacob yell. "Run!" I yelled and Pratt and I started running to my car.

~Time Skip~

We ran into my house and I locked the door. "Why are you doing this?" Pratt said. I turned around. "Doing what?" Pratt shifted his stance. "Why are you helping me?..." I hadn't even thought about it. "I...I don't know, you just looked so sad..." I took a few steps towards him. "I know my brother, I know what he can do to people...I can't even imagine what he's already done to you.." I shook my head and looked into his hazel eyes, I felt my cheeks heat up and I had to look away. "How much did Jacob feed you?" Pratt shook his head. "I got to eat maybe once a day...and if he would even let me eat, it was just scraps" I walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Whatever you want to eat I'll make it for you." I heard Pratt walk into the room. "I'll be happy with whatever." He laughed. "As long as it's actually cooked." I turned around. "He gave you raw food?" Pratt stopped laughing and I looked down. "I'm so sorry for whatever he did...if I had known he was keeping someone I would've done something sooner." Pratt stepped forward. "It's not your fault. You didn't know.." I let out a small laugh. "I may be younger than him, but I feel completely responsible for him." I leaned back on the countertop.  
"Do you just wanna have a sandwich?." Pratt shrugged. "Sounds like the greatest meal right now." 

~After Food~

I leaned back in my seat and watched Pratt finish his food. "Do you want me to run you a bath or anything?" Pratt rested his elbow on the table. "You don't have to...but that sounds nice." I nodded my head and stood up. "Here, I'll show you to the bathroom." Pratt stood up and followed me upstairs to the bathroom. "Here we are." I said opening the door. I walked over and sat on the side of the bathtub. "Do you want bubbles?" I said with a laugh. Pratt laughed and shrugged. "Why not." I reached over and turned the water on. "I have clothes around here somewhere I can get for you." I stood up and walked over to the door and turned to Pratt. "Call for me when you're in the tub and I'll clean those wounds for you." Pratt nodded. "Okay.." I left the room and walked down the hallway to my bedroom and went to the dresser and picked out an outfit for him. I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
Is he okay? I thought to myself when I didn't hear anything. I opened the door and quickly looked down before I saw him naked. "I'm sorry...I couldn't hear anything..so I got worried." I could hear Pratt sit down in the water. "It's okay." Pratt said and I looked back up. "H-here are your clothes." I sat the clothing on the sink. "Thank you." I turned around. "It's no problem...I have no use for these clothes anymore." I got into the cabinet below the sink and grabbed peroxide and cotton pads. "What do you mean?" I walked over and sat next to the tub. "I used to be engaged, and Joseph said that we couldn't get married unless my fiancè was baptized. So we agreed to have him be 'saved' and when Joseph put him under the water..." I looked into Pratt's eyes. "Joseph held him under for too long...They told me that it was God's will that he died..." I dipped a cotton pad into the water and started to wash the dirt off Pratt's face.   
"I'm sorry..." I moved my hand away from his face. "It's okay...I already know that my family is screwed up. The only thing that I can do is do what they say and try to survive." I grabbed another cotton pad and poured peroxide on it. "This is probably going to hurt." Pratt nodded and I pressed the cotton pad to a scratch on his cheek. Pratt hissed in pain. "I'm sorry. Just bear with me." 

~Time Skip~ 

After Pratt finished his bath and got dressed I walked him to my room. "This house only has one bedroom, you can have the bed." Pratt put his hands up. "No, I can't take your room from you." I shook my head. "You need sleep more then I do, you just sleep in here and I'll stay in the living room and make sure that Jacob doesn't show up." Pratt sighed. "Okay...if you insist." I walked to the door. "(Y/n)...one more thing." I turned around. "What is it, Pratt?" He shifted his stance. "Thank you..."  
I smiled. "You're welcome..." I closed the door and walked to the living room. I looked up and saw Joseph standing in the middle of the room. I gasped. "Joseph! What are you doing here?" Joseph took a step towards me. "Jacob said that you had something of his..." I quickly grabbed a gun from a side table and aimed it at Joseph. "Now, (Y/n)... There's no need for violence.." I clocked the gun and kept it aimed at him. "Joseph, I'm not going to let you take him." Joseph stepped forward and I took a step back. I started to breath heavy. "Joseph don't you dare move, I swear to God I'll do it." Joseph put his hands up and took a step back. "(Y/n), you're a good person...I know you won't do it." I took a deep breath. "You might have me dressed up like one. But I'm no angel." Joseph took another step back.   
"Just give him up, and I'll leave." I started to get mad. "Joseph, sit down." Joseph looked behind him at the couch. "You heard me, sit down."   
Joseph walked to the couch and sat down. "Why are you being so hostile? You never used to be like this?" I sat on a chair across from him. "Joseph... Jacob was keeping him in a cage." Joseph got a confused look. "He was keeping him in a cage?" I nodded my head. "People don't belong in cages, Joseph...Do you know what that kind of thing can do to you?" Joseph sat back obviously speechless. "That's why I can't let you take him...Joseph, I've already lost so much because if your 'project'...And I don't plan on loosing anything ever again." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "(Y/n), what's going on?" I heard Pratt say in the hallway. "Pratt stay where you are..." Joseph sat up. "Pratt it's okay... You can come out here." Joseph called out. I heard Pratt walk up behind me.   
"Joseph, I want you to leave..." I said while standing up. "(Y/n), you know it's not that easy." I held the gun back up. "Joseph...if you really care about me you'll leave and tell Jacob that I fled away from Hope County." Joseph sighed. "As I said, it's not that easy..." I felt more tears start to well up. "Then help me...Joseph, help me and make sure that Jacob will never come after us." Joseph walked to me and grabbed the gun out of my hands. "I can do my best...but I can't promise anything..." Joseph grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Joseph." Joseph put his hands on my face and kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I put my hand on my chest and felt Pratt embrace me from behind. "Pratt, I was so scared." I said while laying my head on his shoulder. "Shh...It's okay." Pratt said and hugged me tighter. I moved away from Pratt. "Do you wanna just share the bed?" I looked down for a moment. "yeah... That would be nice." Pratt grabbed my hand and walked me back to the bedroom. I walked over to the dresser and got out a nightgown, I walked to the bathroom and put it on. When I got back to my room I saw Pratt laying on the bed. I got into the bed and turned to face him. "Kiss me..." I whispered to him. Pratt's eyes widened. "Really?.." I shook my head yes. Pratt hesitated for a moment but put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and rolled over on my back so Pratt was half way on top of me...

~A Few Days Later~

I was sitting in the living room reading when there was a knock on the door. I sat the book down and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Joseph standing there.  
"Hey, Joseph..." Joseph smiled. "Can I come in?" I stepped aside and smiled. "Of course." Joseph walked in and sat down. I sat next to him and he turned to me. "I'm sure you want to know what's going on with Jacob?." I looked down and nodded. "He's gone..." I looked up. "What?" Joseph grabbed my hand. "I had some people take care of him...You never have to worry about him ever again." I sighed in relief. "Thank you Joseph..." Pratt walked out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" I looked up at Pratt and smiled. "Nothing... Joseph just wanted to stop by." I looked at Joseph. "Do you want to stay for dinner?." Joseph smiled. "Of course." I smiled and stood up. I walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. "What do you guys want to have?." Joseph stood up. "I'll be happy with anything." Pratt nodded. "Yeah, same." I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I stood there for a second and could hear Pratt and Joseph talking. I sighed softly and smiled to myself.   
I always thought that a new beginning would be nice...

The End.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat and listened as Joseph finished his afternoon sermon. When he was done everyone started to clap, I stood up and noticed that Joseph was breathing heavily. "Joseph..are you okay?." I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders.   
"Y-yeah...I'm okay." Joseph said while looking at me. His eyes closed and he began to fall. I gasped and grabbed onto his arms. "Don't let him fall!" I heard John shout and run over to help me keep him up. "Help me get him to the truck." John said. I put one of Joseph's arm over my shoulders and John got the other. We walked him to the truck and I got in the back, John helped get Joseph to lie down in the back seat. "Just take us to my house!" I called out as John drove away from the church. I pulled Joseph up so his head rested on my lap. I looked down at him and moved the hair out of his eyes.

~Time Skip~

John and I walked Joseph to my bed and layed him down. I felt Joseph forehead. "He's burning up, Could you get me a damp rag?" John nodded his head and left the room. I sat down on the bed next to Joseph and grabbed his hand. "Please be okay..." I muttered and kissed his hand. I quickly put his hand down when John walked in. "Here you go..." John said handing me the rag. "Thank you." I smiled and sat the rag down. I took Joseph's sunglasses off of him and placed the rag on his forehead. "Do you know what happened?" John said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head "I don't know. I had walked over to him and he was breathing heavily...he said that he was okay, but right after that was when he fell..." John sighed. "Should I go find a doctor or something?" I checked Joseph's pulse. "His heart beat is steady...so I'm not to worried right now, well...maybe find someone just to have around just in case something happens..." I said while looking up at John. He nodded his head in agreement and walked to the door and turned around. "Will you be okay taking care of him on your own?" I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I should be okay." John smiled and left. I sat and looked at Joseph for a few minutes before going downstairs to get a glass of water.

~A Few Hours Later~ 

I walked back into my room to see Joseph struggling to stand up, I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, hey, hey. I've got you. I've got you..." Joseph grabbed my arm and sat down on the bed. "W-what am I doing here?" Joseph said looking up at me. I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. "You don't remember what happened?" Joseph shook his head no. "After your sermon you collapsed. John and I rushed you back here..." Joseph looked confused. "I felt fine this morning." I shrugged my shoulders and sat back. "How do you feel now?" Joseph sighed. "A little dizzy...But other than that I feel fine." I stood up and moved Joseph legs up on the bed. "What are you doing?" Joseph said in a confused tone. "You need to lay down and rest." I took a step back. "Do you want water or anything?" Joseph gave a small smile. "Yeah, water sounds nice." I went and got him water and came back. "Is this your house?" Joseph asked as I handed him the glass of water.   
"Yep...This is my own little patch of heaven.." I said with a laugh.   
Joseph smiled. I sat down next to him and felt his forehead. "You feel okay now...But when we first brought you in, you felt like you washed your face with lava." Joseph took a drink of his water and sat the glass on the side table. Joseph sighed "I should probably get back home.." I stood up. "I'm not letting you leave while you're like this. You can sleep here tonight." Joseph looked down. "Are you sure?..." I sat next to him and held his hand. "Of course you can stay...I would do anything for you." I felt my face heat up after I said that. "Thank you..." Joseph said with a smile on his face. I stood up from the bed. "Do you want any extra blankets or anything?" Joseph shook his head. "No, I'll be fine with just this." I walked to the door. "If you need anything I'll be right down the hallway." Joseph nodded his head again. "Okay...Good night" I smiled. "Good night Joseph." I walked down the hallway and layed down on the couch. 

~Time Skip~

I woke up with my bank hurting and looked at the clock. 

1:43 a.m.

I sighed and walked over to my room where Joseph was sleeping.   
He looks so peaceful. I thought to myself while smiling. I walked over and felt his forehead again. I sighed in relief when I felt that he wasn't burning up. I pulled the blankets to cover him up.   
I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I layed down on the bed with him for a while. I tiptoed to the other side of the bed and l layed down next to him. I looked at his face and sighed.   
Maybe someday in the future I can go to sleep next to him every night...  
I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a part two.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood next to Faith and watched John as he spoke with some girl that I didn't know. 

I saw them laughing at something and I let out a low growl at the thought of John being happy with someone else. 

"What's wrong (Y/n), are you jealous." 

Faith said with a small laugh. 

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. 

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like how happy that  
bitch looks." 

Faith was taken aback by my words. 

"Geez...I was just trying to make a joke." 

I sighed. "I'm sorry Faith... it's just that when John and I are at home, all I hear him talk about is 'Ashley' this and 'Ashley' that...I can't stand it... I'm afraid that something is going on between them."

I looked down and felt Faith put her hand on my back. 

"It's okay (Y/n), John wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you..." 

I looked at her and smiled. 

"Thank you Faith." 

I looked over at John and sighed. 

"I'm probably gonna go home." 

Faith gave me a hug. 

"Be safe okay."

I smiled and hugged her back. 

"Trust me, I will." 

I walked over to John. He looked up at me and smiled. 

"Hey Honey, what's up" 

he pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Oh, nothing...my head started to hurt a bit so I'm gonna head home and probably take a bath..."

John looked a little worried and felt my forehead. 

"Hmm..You don't feel hot or anything.  
But take it easy." 

He kissed me again. 

"I love you..." 

I said looking up at him. 

John laughed. "I love you too, (Y/n)."

~Time Skip~

I walked up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. 

I opened the door and walked over to the tub and turned the water on, I began to undress and got in the water with my back facing the door.

I sighed and looked down at the cuts and scars on my skin.

I ran my fingers over where 'Lust' was carved on my chest remembering everything that I went through so that John and I could be together. 

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

I gave up on the future that I had planned out so that I could be with him...

I thought to myself and put my hands over my face as I cried. 

I heard the door downstairs close.

"(Y/n)?" 

I heard John shout from downstairs. 

I quickly composed myself and wiped the tears away. 

"John I'm upstairs!" 

I called out and waited for him. 

I heard to bathroom door open and John sat down next to the tub on the floor. 

"Are you okay?"  
I got a little confused. 

"Of course I'm okay...I only had a slight headache that's all." 

John sighed in relief.

"Good...I got worried when you left." 

I shook my head. 

"Why were you worried?" 

John grabbed my hand.

"After you left Faith told me that you thought that I could be screwing around with Ashley." 

I looked down. 

Why did Faith say that... 

I thought to myself and looked back up at him. 

"Well...What else am I supposed to think when you talk about Her so much." 

I said in a hushed tone. 

John looked down and sighed. 

"(Y/n)...I talk about her because she's like a sister to me....Can I join you?" 

I thought for a second. 

"In the tub?" 

John nodded his head. 

"Yeah, sure." 

I watched John as he took his clothes off and climbed in the tub with me. 

"Come here." 

John motioned to me. 

I moved over so that my back was resting on his chest. 

"I love you okay, I love you and no one else...and if you ever think I'm fucking someone just tell me and don't take it to Faith" 

John said as he gave me a kiss on my neck. 

"Why can't I tell Faith?" 

John sighed. 

"She'll most likely take it to Joseph....and I don't need any lectures about how adultery is wrong." 

I laughed and layed my head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know John...maybe you could use a lecture on it..." 

John laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

The End.


	21. Chapter 21

After a while of walking through the woods in the late afternoon I hear a growl. I stop walking and listen. It sounds like it's only a few feet away from me, I take another step and I hear something walking behind me. I quickly turn around and see a white wolf with red markings on it's face. I smile to myself. "Aww." I reach into my bag and pull out a piece of beef jerky. The wolf growls at me again, I kneeled down and held the jerky out. The wolf slowly walks towards me and smells the jerky and bites it out of my hand. I smile again and reach out to pet it. My hand gets closer to us head and the wolf jerks back and growls. "Hey...It's okay..." I reach out again and pet it. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." The wolf leans it's head against my hand as I scratch behind it's ear. "You're a good boy aren't you?" I say laughing to myself. "You know that thing could kill you right?" A voice said, startling me. I looked up and saw a man with red hair standing a few feet away from me holding a hunting knife, I looked back at the wolf and continued to pet it. "How do you know, I mean look at him, he's so sweet and fluffy." I heard the man sigh. "Because I'm the one who trained him to kill." I stopped petting the wolf and looked up at the man "Oh...Sorry." The man shifted his stance, whistled and the wolf ran by his side and sat down. I stood up and let out a laugh. "That's pretty impressive..." I took a few steps closer to the man and rested my hand on my hip. "What's your name?" The man looked me up and down. "I'm Jacob Seed." I raised an eyebrow, "I've heard that name before..." I I said and then it hit me. "This might sound kinda strange, but by any chance were you in the first Gulf War in Iraq?" Jacob looked taken aback by what I said. "Yeah...I served as a marksman as a part of the 82nd Airborne Division....Why?" I smiled. "My brother was in the war as well, he often spoke of a man named Jacob Seed in the letters that he sent." I looked around searching my mind to find everything I wanted to say. "...His name was Tyler, but he wrote to me once that everyone just called him Miller." I took a deep breath. "Did you actually know him?..." Jacob looked at the ground. "Yeah I knew him..." I put a hand on my forehead. "Our family...we never got to know what happened to him, the only thing that anyone would tell us was how they couldn't ever find a body." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Do you know what happened to him..." I heard Jacob sigh. "Maybe you should come back to my place and we can talk about it..." I nodded my head in agreement.

~Time Skip~

"Thank you." I said as Jacob sat a mug of coffee across from me and sat down in the chair next to me. "One night, during the war...there was an ambush...Me and Miller got separated from the unit, we didn't have resources or anything like that. Two hundred clicks to the South so we just started walking well, by third day I knew we were lost. Day six...we ran out of the water that we had with us, on the seventh day...I noticed that your brother's legs stared going all wonky." I looked down at the mug in my hands, thinking about what he was saying. "And by the eighth day, the wolves started to close in. And I looked at Miller, and I could tell that we were as good as dead...And I accepted that...." I looked up at Jacob and he had a look of guilt on his face. "Y-your brother sacrificed himself so I could keep going...Without his sacrifice you probably wouldn't ever get closure on what happened..." I put a hand over my eyes. "Fuck...I miss him so much..." I felt Jacob put a hand on my back. I wiped a tear away and looked up at him. "I hardly know you..." I laughed. "..And look at me, I'm sitting in front of you crying like a baby. I'm sorry.." Jacob pulled me into a hug, I layed my head on his shoulder and cried more. "It's okay, you don't have to be sorry...I've got you." He said while rubbing my back. I pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Jacob..." He looked confused. "Thank you for what?." I looked down at my hands. "It's been killing me...all these years of not knowing...but know I think I can live again." I smiled and looked at him and for the first time I saw him smile back...

The End.


End file.
